Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Balloons that are capable of reaching high-altitudes and being positioned in the stratosphere are increasingly being used across areas of the world. The conditions in the stratosphere, such as high altitude and increased pressure, expose the high-altitude balloons to difficult conditions, thus challenging the balloon's construction and durability. Therefore, for these and other reasons, the balloons may be built with particular materials to increase the balloon's ability to reach high altitudes and remain stable in the stratosphere. Accordingly, an envelope for a high-altitude balloon that has suitable gas-barrier properties, flexibility and strength is desirable.